Recently, there has been a significant increase in the popularity of the sport of bicycling. In addition to leisurely neighborhood excursion, bicycling is often enjoyed on vacations, trail rides and during competitions. These and other similar activities often require a bicycle rider to transport his or her bicycle by vehicle to a desired remote location. Heretofore, a number of devices have been developed addressing the difficulties associated with the transportation of bicycles. These prior devices disclose various arrangements for removably mounting one or more bicycles to the exterior of an automotive vehicle or towing one or more bicycles behind a vehicle.
The prior devices used to tow one or more bicycles behind a vehicle includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,134, issued Aug. 3, 1993 to Allen. Allen discloses a bicycle carrying system for transporting bicycles behind a motorized vehicle which includes a frame adapted to connect to a hitch of the vehicle. The system further includes a plurality of elongated arms extending radially from a bottom plate attached to the frame. Fastening members are provided for selectively securing a bicycle to each of the elongated arms.
Other prior art devices are adapted to cooperate with the vehicle's trailer hitch without the incorporation of a trailer-type device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,607, issued Jul. 20, 1993 to Tolsdorf, discloses such a device that includes a pair of arms each having an end adapted to engage a ball hitch on a vehicle and a foldable cross-piece interconnecting the arms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,857, issued Apr. 19, 1994 to Hewson, discloses a bicycle carrier for mounting on a trailer hitch of a vehicle. The carrier includes a bracket for attachment to the trailer hitch and an elongated, generally L-shaped support pivotally mounted to the bracket. The support is adapted to removable attach to the bicycle.
Still other prior devices have been directed to various arrangements for securing one or more bicycles to the rear of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,449 issued Jul. 27, 1993 to Collins, discloses a collapsible bicycle carrier for use on a vehicle having a hatch cover. The carrier includes a plurality of flexible lower support straps and a plurality of adjustable flexible upper support straps. In order to minimize inadvertent damage to the vehicle, the carrier further includes an adjustable pedal pad to be removably affixed to a pedal, an adjustable lower pedal support strap and an adjustable brake lock device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,446, issued Dec. 14, 1993 to Biehn, discloses a bicycle rack for supporting a bicycle in a vertical standing position at the back end of a vehicle such as a recreational vehicle (RV). The bicycle is oriented in a position with its rear wheel lying in a plane that is substantially perpendicular to the back end of the vehicle and with a front fork of the vehicle located above the rear wheel. The bicycle rack includes side-by-side elongated members spaced apart so as to receive a tire and a rim of one of the bicycle wheels. A front lateral member extends between the pair of elongated members and lies along side a rear bumper of vehicle. The device also includes a mechanism for releasably securing the front wheel of the bicycle to the back end of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,932, issued Aug. 16, 1994 to Griewahn, discloses a multi-level portable bicycle and cargo rack. The disclosed device includes a lower pair of load carrying arms and an upper pair of load carrying arms. A vertical center post is provided for attachment to the vehicle. Each of the upper and lower pairs of load carrying arms is adapted to carry a bicycle or other cargo.
Some prior known devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,104, issued Dec. 16, 1986 to Jacquet, disclose bicycle racks designed for attachment to the luggage carrier of a vehicle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,911, issued Apr. 13, 1993 to Lee, discloses a bicycle rack mountable on a roof of a vehicle having parallel rails extending longitudinally along the roof. The rack includes a pair of elongated cross members for detachably carrying a sports article such as a bicycle.
While previously known devices have proven to be relatively commercially acceptable for a wide range of applications, each is attended with drawbacks and inherent limitations. For example, all known prior devices are adapted to be removed from the vehicle when not in use. Many known prior devices prohibit access to a vehicle hatch or trunk unless the bicycle and/or device are removed from the vehicle. Still other known devices are positioned entirely on the roof of the vehicle, thereby requiring awkward installation and removal of the bicycles. Still yet other prior known devices are readily subject to theft and are difficult or time consuming to mount to the vehicle. Additionally, the attachment mechanisms for many prior devices frequently subject the vehicle to unnecessary damage during use. Further, many of prior known devices do not sufficiently stabilize the bicycle for the environment encountered during high speed vehicle travel and thereby further subject the bicycle and vehicle to damage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a different type of vehicle mounted bicycle carrying rack which is both novel in its structure and its operational characteristics, and overcomes the disadvantages and limitations associated with the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle mounted bicycle carrying assembly which is an aesthetically and functionally integral part of the vehicle.
A related object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle mounted bicycle carrying assembly for transporting one or more bicycles which inconspicuously forms an integral part of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle mounted bicycle carrying assembly which allows an attached bicycle to be easily moved between a first position for secured transportation of the bicycle and a second position for providing access to a vehicle trunk.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle mounted bicycle carrying assembly which deters theft of the bicycle carrying assembly and any attached bicycles.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle mounted bicycle carrying assembly which sufficiently and simply stabilizes one or more attached bicycles for high speed vehicle travel.